I Love You
by ayanavadg
Summary: This story on my favourite couple AbhiVI. This story set after Lift Mein Anhoni.


Hello guys I am Abhi, new member on CID ff. I am a big fan of AbhiVi. So I will write only AbhiVI story. I am also a big fan of Abhiyana (Abhijeet-Deveyana). I will write on this couple too. So I inform all AbhiRIKA fans plz you all don't read this story if you all don't interest to read it,

Here we go,

I Love You

This story set after Lift Mein Anhoni. In this Episode we see Purvi was Suspend & DCP behave badly with her. So, Purvi start to cry, then Duo request DCP to stop this interrogation.

So, After that,

After DCP left Bureau Purvi go back to her desk & continuo sly cry. Pankaj try to console him, but he fail. Just then Abhijeet enter Bureau with Sachin & saw Purvi like this he feeling very bad & go near her desk.

Abhijeet (with soft tone)- Purvi… dekho plz roo mat. Main hu na tumhare sath & he touch her face & remove her tears.

Purvi(with cry voice)- Abhijeet….aap meri biswas kijiye mein khoon nehi ki. Lift me kya hua mujhe kuch nehi malum. Plz Abhi…. Aap meri help kijiye.

Abhijeet(with same soft tone)- I know my life ki tum kuch nehi ki. Don't worry main hu na sab thik ho jarega.

Just then Acp & Daya come out from Acp's cabin & Acp, Daya also console her.

After the case solve when DCP gave Purvi her joining letter Purvi very much happy. After some more chit chat Purvi start her car to back her home.

At 8p.m.

After reach home she ring her home bell & shock to see who open the door. The pearson is Abhijeet. He smile to see her Condition.

Purvi(with shock)- Abhi… aap.. aap meri ghar me kya kar rahe ha?

Abhijeet(with smile)- wo humare shaddi ki bare me baat karne ke liye tumhare papa se baat karna aaya hu.

Purvi(again with shock)- what! Aap majak kar rahe he hain na?

Abhijeet(with innocent face)- nehi to. Agar qakin nehi hota hai to uncle se pucho.

Purvi enter her home & found her father sit on sofa withsmile face. Purvi looking her father with shy,but her father come close to her & said- mujhe pata that tu esa kuch kari nehi sakti. Abhijeet ne mujhe bola ki tu kitni himmat se duty kari ustime aur bilkul bhi dari nehi.

Purvi just shock hear her father word. She look Abhijeet with surprise & sweet anger. See this Abhijeet just smile. After some time Purvi's father went his room for rest & AbhiVI still sit in Purvi's holl room. Purvi looking very angry,so Abhijeet start his famous acting.

Abhijeet (with smile)- you know Purvi jab tum hasti ho na to esa lagta hai jese ek bohot khobsurat si pari has rahi he. Aur jab tum computer me apni file update karti ho na to aisa lagta hai jese…

But he don't complete his word because Purvi look him very angrily.

Abhijeet(with fake smile)- Kya hua Purvi ese mujhe kyu dek rahi ho? I know ki mein bohot handsome hu aur bohot sari girls mujpe fida hai. Phir bhi ese mujhe mat dekho.

Purvi- you are really hopeless. By the way aapne papa se jhoot kyu bola?

Abhijeet(again with smile)- konsa jhoot?

Purvi- dekhiye I am very angry on you. So plz tell me apne papa ko kyu bola ki main bilkul bhi roya nehi?

Abhijet(with soft tone)- wo isliye kyuki agar uncle ko pata chalta ye sab to wo bohot hurt hote aur tumhare liye pareshan ho jate. Isiliye main ne esa bola.

Purvi just look him with disbelief eyes & afterthat she hug Abhijeet tightly. Abhijeet just smile.

Purvi(with teary voice)- aap meri papa ke bareme itna sochte hai?

Abhijeet- sirf uncle ke liye nehi tumhare bareme bhi aur vaise bhi main tumhare khushi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu because I love you my life & he kiss Purvi's lip very lightly.

Purvi (with teary smile)- I love you too Abhi. Main bohot lucky hu ki maine aap ko paya & she also kiss Abhijeet lip, but very deeply & both of them share a passionate kiss.

After 10 minute,

Abhijeet caring Purvi's hair & said- Purvi ab main chalta hu. Bohot raat ho gaya hai to Daya bhi fikar kar raha hoga.

Purvi still hug Abhijeet & said with close her eyes- don't worry, maine ne Daya sir ko message kar di he ki aap aaj mere saat he.

Abhijeet(with surprise)- Kya? Per kab? Aur vaise bhi wo baccha hai pura raat akele rahe ga to kuch khaye bina hi so jaye ga.

Purvi(with smile)- baccha aur wo bhi Daya sir? Ha ha ha. Maine jaisei unko message kari uske do minute ki ander Daya sir ne mujhe message ki aacha baat hai maine bhi Devki ke saat hu. Isiliye boss ko pareshan hone ki jarurat nehi he.

Abhijeet just shock listen Purvi & his mouth is open unknowingly. See this Purvi start laugh.

Abhijeet- kamal hai . vaise aacha hua ki Daya aur Devki saat he. To ab main suru ho jata hu.

Purvi- Kya Matlab?

Abhijeet(with naughty smile)- nahi samji darling? & he try to touch her body, but Purvi ran away & Abhijeet also ran behind her .

After some time both of them start laughing & kiss to each other. They don't start hot romance because now both of them don't marry & also Purvi's fathers sleep in his room.

The End

So, complete my first story. I hope you all like this. So plz give review & tell me you all AbhiVI fans want more AbhiVI story or not.


End file.
